


Mission Brief

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: “Captain Washington should have expected that something disastrous would happen if he sent me and Jefferson together on an away team."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill ages ago on tumblr. It's here now.

“Captain Washington should have expected that something disastrous would happen if he sent me and Jefferson together on an away team,” Hamilton says.

Schuyler is inclined to agree, but she doesn’t voice it because she thinks that the Captain did know chaos would occur and she was supposed to be the _safeguard_ between the two lieutenants. However, things didn’t go as planned (as they often do) — Hamilton, Jefferson, and herself were now in a very compromised position. Uniforms strewn across the indigo-colored grass that lines this planet, bodies pressed up against each other, sweat slick, hands and mouth covering each other with touches.

“None of this would have happened if you didn’t touch that stupid plant— _ah_ fuck, right there,” Jefferson says, as Hamilton dips his head down and licks Jefferson’s length, and Jefferson tugs Hamilton’s hair that had fallen out of his Starfleet regulation-ponytail and says, “but no, you’ve got to touch everything.”

Hamilton pulls off of him to speak. “Well, I am the information officer. And nobody ever really expects sex pollen!  That's supposed to be a myth.  So, give me a break, damn.”

“Boys, please shut up,” Schuyler groans, and both of them turn their attention to her; Jefferson at her breast and Hamilton between her thighs and she realizes this may have been the best mishap ever.  She gestures towards them, and they give into the overwhelming  _urge_  flooding their veins _,_ and as Hamilton slides into her, she arches her back and gasps into Jefferson’s mouth.

“This is just between us,” Schuyler says. The other two agree.

 

 

 

Three hours later when they’re beamed back to the ship, safe on _Independence 1776,_  they think all is well. The effects of the plant and its aphrodisiac are gone, and their dignity is mostly in tact. However, it's less so when Burr coughs as he eyes the group down and says, “I don’t want to know,” before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving them alone in the transporter room.

The three glance to each other, and then realize that Hamilton and Jefferson have their uniform tops swapped — Hamilton with Jefferson’s science blue and Jefferson with Hamilton’s command gold — and Schuyler has some of the indigo grass in her hair, dirt on her knees.

“I’ll write the mission report,” Hamilton says, “I’ll be uh. Brief.”

“Good idea,” Schuyler says. Jefferson is too embarrassed to respond.

 

 

Hamilton writes a report that he submits to the Captain.  It's brief, as he promised — Captain Washington questions it, as Hamilton's reports are known to be overabundantly lengthy.

"It's the facts," Hamilton says, and  _damn him_ , he winks in Schuyler and Jefferson's direction.

Later, Hamilton sends a private message to her and Jefferson with a more detailed account of the away mission.  It's extremely detailed.

 _For your personal records,_ is the subject line.

It reads as pornographic.

Interesting.

Hamilton is waiting in his quarters, half-naked, when Schuyler visits him.  She's half-unclothed too when Jefferson bangs on the door, saying, "You started without me?"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/)


End file.
